


На войне не место

by Arasi



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Drama & Romance, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на фест по заявке: “Илья|/Наполеон, односторонне. Илья влюбляется первым. Наполеон удивлен и немного польщен, но не отвечает ему взаимностью”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На войне не место

В Стамбуле Илья завоевывает доверие. Именно в такой формулировке. Он бьется за него, лезет грудью на несуществующие амбразуры и ловит на лету малейшие крохи внимания, как не слишком креативный, зато дотошный последователь Экзюпери. Габи расцветает под лучами его заботы как роза, гордится четырьмя шипами и требует ширмы от ветра. Наполеон едко иронизирует на тему Немаленького Принца — исключительно у себя в голове — и, пожалуй, где-то в глубине души отчаянно завидует этой ущербной платонической идиллии.

Наполеон существует как будто в параллельной вселенной, боясь вмешаться и разрушить зыбкое, почти болезненное равновесие. Наполеон ходит по краю и прощупывает границы, с ужасом понимая, что без его вмешательства их новорожденная команда самоуничтожится, схлопнется, коллапсирует, ненароком утянув за собой одну террористическую ячейку, полдюжины британских агентов под прикрытием и американское консульство в Стамбуле.

— Женщине на войне не место, — говорит Илья. Смотрит, не отрываясь, в бинокль на то, как Габи проворно перерезает что-то под капотом припаркованной в переулке машины. Что-то — это тормоза, за тем, чтобы хозяин автомобиля не вернулся раньше времени, следит Наполеон.

— Мы не на войне, большевик, — мягко возражает он и на пробу осторожно сжимает закаменевшее плечо. Ждет реакции. Любой. Илья досадливо хмурится и едва заметно прикусывает губу. От бинокля не отлипает. Молчит. Наполеон отмечает побелевшие костяшки пальцев, тревожные морщинки в уголках глаз, сжатые челюсти. Неявные, неразличимые почти отблески одиночества, учуять которые способен лишь тот, кто регулярно наблюдает их в зеркале.

— Мы можем перейти на русский, — невпопад предлагает он.

Габи с негромким щелчком захлопывает капот и спешит прочь из переулка. Дверь притона в доме напротив открывается, выпуская их цель. Разговор откладывается.

 

Ситуация внезапно упрощается еще до прибытия в Брюссель. Если вдуматься, можно назвать даже конкретный момент времени и точные координаты точки, где это происходит: утро перед отлетом, номер Габи в отеле. После недолгого разговора Илья вываливается за дверь раздавленным, пару секунд бессмысленно пялится в пространство, потом обнаруживает торчащего у лифта Наполеона, коротко кивает и уходит к себе. Пальцы не дрожат, и где-то в ледяной глубине глаз мерещится распавшееся на миллион осколков слово "Вечность". Он соберет себя, — думает Наполеон, — склеит по кусочкам, восстановит потерянный баланс и будет жить дальше. Он сильный.

До прилета в Бельгию остается шесть часов. "Жить дальше" Курякин начинает через  три. Чем советский разведчик выгодно отличается от хорошенькой, но болтливой невесты французского посла? Стальными нервами. Приступы гнева не в счет. Когда самолет касается взлетно-посадочной полосы в аэропорту Брюсселя, Илья уже снова собран и спокоен. И можно заварить на двоих кофе на крохотной кухне конспиративной квартиры или даже проиграть партию в шахматы, дожидаясь возвращения болтающейся по магазинам Габи.

— Ты ее любишь? — спрашивает Наполеон.

Илья бросает на него настороженный взгляд — ждет подвоха. Подвоха нет, но прояснить ситуацию необходимо. Взрослые люди, в конце концов, не школьники уже, чтобы жонглировать судьбами государств, отплясывая на гигантской гормональной пороховой бочке.

Илья пожимает плечами и задумчиво щурится:

— Любить — это оберегать и защищать. И знать, что тебя ждут дома. Что тебе есть, к кому возвращаться. Просто переспать с напарницей — это неуважение к ней, к себе и к команде, — с учетом интонации, и не разберешь, предупреждение прозвучало или угроза.

— А любить напарницу ты не можешь?

— Могу. Но Габи тут не место. Она не создана для этой работы.

"Мечта, превращенная в напарницу, перестает быть мечтой", — переводит для себя Наполеон. Сентенция как раз в духе Курякина. Интересно, знай он о перспективе совместной работы заранее, могло бы у них что-то получиться?

 

Осло становится передышкой, своеобразным перевалочным пунктом. Габи остается в Брюсселе долечивать вывихнутую лодыжку. Наполеон бродит по городу, изображая из себя немецкого туриста. После предыдущей миссии эта скучна настолько, что хоть вой. Висящая в воздухе водяная взвесь липнет к дорогой ткани костюма, оседает на волосах, забивается в носоглотку, заставляя малодушно мечтать о теплом пледе. Горло противно першит, голова гудит, давно выведенное позорно гласное американское "эр" то и дело пробивается в речь.

Илья возобновляет свои попытки приручения, вероятно объясняя их для себя необходимостью укрепления командного духа. Илья приручает сам себя — учится доверять не своей интуиции, без оглядки и долгих разъяснений, учится прислушиваться к советам, учится учиться на чужих ошибках. Учится быть напарником. И, пожалуй, немножко другом. Хотя что может знать о друзьях вечный одиночка Наполеон Соло.

Илья все еще осторожно и с опаской говорит о личном: вкусы, предпочтения, интересы. Никаких историй из детства или фронтовых баек. Никаких упоминаний прошлых миссий. Все предельно корректно с точки зрения профессиональной этики. Илья слушает — внимательно, увлеченно и доброжелательно. Как идеальный ребенок с обложки сборника сказок. Этакий братец Иванушка или переведенный на русский Кристофер Робин, приготовившийся приобщиться к чьим-то удивительным приключениям. Пшеничные волосы, задорные искры в теплой синеве глаз. И залитые кипятком яблоки предлагает, от простуды — как будто каждый вечер по расписанию обтрясает местные сады на свой целительный компот.

И не скажешь ведь, что пару часов назад этот человек убивал голыми руками, следуя чужим приказам и собственному искореженному жизнью чувству справедливости. Наполеона всегда завораживали контрасты, вот и Илья, как оказалось, завораживает.

 

После почти трех недель тягомотного промозглого Осло, Зальцбург и воссоединение с Габи воспринимаются как отпуск. Яркий, шумный и авантюрный. Упоительный и слишком короткий.

— В Риме вообще в три дня уложились, — рассеяно возражает Илья. Сидит, откинувшись в кресле, задумчиво покачивая виски в пузатом бокале.

Наполеон залпом допивает последний глоток и с сожалением отставляет стакан.

— Я пойду к себе, иначе засну прямо в кресле.

— Ты можешь остаться тут, — пожимает плечами Илья. Его спокойная расслабленность, кажется чем-то слишком личным, почти интимным.

— После того, как я неделю обхаживал эту певичку, твое предложение вызывает сплошь непристойные ассоциации, — фыркает Наполеон прежде, чем успевает себя одернуть. Теперь выслушивать полчаса нравоучений на тему неуважительного отношения к осведомителю, рисковавшему своей жизнью ради успеха операции.

Илья подбирается и уже открывает рот, чтобы выдать тираду, да так и замирает. Настороженно щурится, как будто прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри себя, переводит ошарашенный взгляд на Наполеона и говорит:

— Извини, — нервно облизывает губы, — я...

И снова замолкает. Трет пальцами переносицу, хмурится, рывком отставляет стакан на столик, щедро плеснув себе на пальцы и, похоже, даже не заметив этого.

— Я хотел сказать, что мое предложение было как раз тем, чем казалось.

— Вот как? — бестолково тянет Наполеон. В голове шаром покати, глухо, пусто и обидно.

Илья сидит навытяжку, как будто палку проглотил, сверлит взглядом.

— Да, — говорит, — так.

И неуверенно, полувопросительно добавляет:

— Извини.

— Ничего, — отзывается Наполеон. — Я, пожалуй, все же пойду.

На заднем форзаце сборника сказок братец Иванушка, встав на одно колено, делает предложение своей сестрице. Это чтобы отделаться от мысли о Кристофере Робине, использующем плюшевого медведя не по назначению...

 

— Благодаря тебе, — хмуро сообщает Габи, — сегодня не спал, полагаю, ни один человек в радиусе двух кварталов.

Три чашки кофе она выдула молча, а перед уходом, глядите-ка, решила высказаться. Илья скептически рассматривает крошечный сэндвич с томатом, заменяющий в этой дыре завтрак, а потом уминает за два укуса, полностью игнорируя окружающую действительность.

— Мне вот интересно, —  не унимается Габи, — сеньорита О-да-еще ходить-то после этого марафона в состоянии? — вскакивает из-за стола и гордо дефилирует прочь.

— Вовсе не обязательно было ради наглядной демонстрации собственных предпочтений рисковать здоровьем дамы, способной предоставить потенциально полезную информацию, — тоскливо поглядывая на нетронутую напарницей порцию, сообщает Илья. Встает и уходит следом. И сэндвич с собой забирает, кстати... А Наполеон, вопреки логике и здравому смыслу, чувствует себя виноватым.

В задрипанной гостинице в центре Кордовы картонные стены и дружелюбные горничные. Наполеон опасался — да что уж, Наполеон был в ужасе от перспективы — повторения трогательно-неловких римских ухаживаний в свой адрес. Ухаживаний — слово-то какое — не последовало.

Чем советский разведчик выгодно отличается от зарвавшегося американского мошенника и плейбоя? Способностью без вульгарных показательно-показушных выступлений уяснить для себя значение слова "нет". Стоит учесть на будущее.

В Кордове операция проходит гладко. Пресловутая горничная неожиданно выдает действительно ценную информацию. Габи без эксцессов и на трезвую голову умудряется соблазнить нужного человека. Илья без приказа и, в общем-то, без особой необходимости избивает до полусмерти дюжину ненужных, пока Наполеон заменяет заказанные Уэверли оригиналы документов копиями. Илья вежлив, собран и корректен: неизменно конструктивные комментарии, картонные улыбки, скупые, механические движения робота — и больше никаких идиотских сравнений со сказками. А в сине-стальной радужке то и дело угадывается отблеск растянутой до предела пружины, которая в любую секунду готова вырваться из неосторожных пальцев, дробя и разрушая все на своем пути.

Наполеон наблюдает исподтишка, подмечает детали. В голове по-прежнему не укладывается произошедшее (не произошедшее, если придерживаться фактов), не вяжется с собственным ощущением Ильи. А, может, наоборот, вяжется слишком хорошо и вытекает из всего, что было раньше, слишком заурядно и шаблонно. Любить можно либо мечту, либо напарника. С первой не вышло — переключись на второго. Наполеон кидается от по-детски жестоких попыток выпендриться и подколоть к типично подростковым размышлениям о том, как все могло бы быть, если, и раз за разом возвращается к бесполезным сожалениям и — слава богу Илья не в курсе — сочувственному изумлению, и, пожалуй, отстраненному уважению — к способности признать и принять подобную ситуацию. Наполеон вяло дрейфует из одной крайности в другую, мается и где-то в глубине души хандрит.

 

В Праге А.Н.К.Л. с места в карьер попадает прямиком в эпицентр местных полубандитских разборок. Так, во всяком случае, выглядят со стороны попытки демократизации ЧССР. Тайные встречи в пропахших пивом и патронами подвалах в спальных районах города, мудреные лозунги, напоминающие не то Уитмена, не то Маяковского, и спонтанно гуманные лазутчики оппозиции, додумавшиеся вместо того, чтобы убить двоих вражеских шпионов, запереть их в кладовке. Тьма кромешная, три квадратных фута от силы, ядреный запах хлорки, громыхающие при любой попытке повернуться жестяные ведра и тазы, и разъяренное сопение Ильи в затылок. Наполеон на пробу налегает плечом на добротную дверь. Судя по металлическому гулу и отборной ругани, страдают от этого разве что ноги Курякина. Наполеон внимательно ощупывает замочную скважину, машинально лезет в пустой после неожиданно техничного обыска карман, молча ухмыляется: вскрыть неизвестный замок без света можно и при помощи двух ременных пряжек. Попытаться во всяком случае ничто не мешает. Илья жмется к стене неловким грохочущим тазиками привидением, слишком короткий язычок на пряжке то и дело выскальзывает из пальцев. Наполеон пытается пристроиться удобнее, толкается, нагибаясь к замку. Во внезапно навалившейся гулкой тишине вздох Ильи похож на шипение газовой гранаты.

— Лучше бы там был фонарик, — ядовито комментирует Наполеон.

— Лучше бы ты просто позволил мне высадить дверь, — цедит Илья.

Наполеон напряженно вглядывается в беспросветную темень перед глазами, силясь сосредоточиться на заученных движениях импровизированных отмычек. Сосредоточиться не получается, и от этого присутствие Ильи ощущается особенно остро. Как будто за спиной сейчас горит стена, плавятся притихшие ведра, полыхает вся чертова Прага.

Язычок пряжки входит в паз, дверь с оглушительным щелчком открывается.

— Могу поспорить, — хмыкает Илья, — с фонариком ты бы копался дольше.

Наполеон вываливается наружу. В голову лезет, что за прошедший с того вечера в Зальцбурге месяц все аргументы "против" растворились, рассосались, потеряли актуальность и остроту. Пара миссий, — мрачно думает он, — и пора будет открывать счет аргументов "за".

 

Пары миссий не случается. Во Францию команда прибывает в урезанном составе. Уэверли только равнодушно пожимает плечами, мол, у Курякина другое задание. И еще: я подыщу замену и надеюсь, вы сработаетесь.

Осенний Париж внезапно оказывается блеклым и нудным. Операция по тягомотности способна соперничать с осадой норвежской фермы, только без терпкого аромата свежих яблок и совместного перебирания бесконечных бухгалтерских отчетов долгими северными вечерами.

Габи терпит два дня, а потом срывается. Пьет по ночам, не снимает черные очки до полудня и вечером снова пьет. Наполеон тянет операцию на себе, проклиная напарницу с ее сантиментами, Курякина с его отлучками и Уэверли с его дурацкими шутками про замену. Некстати обостряется осознание бессмысленности происходящего, бесцельности собственного существования и безвозвратности упущенных возможностей. Десять лет работы на ЦРУ, еще пять впереди. А жизни твоей по-прежнему грош цена. Сегодня Париж, завтра — Каир, Советы, Вьетнам. Ты пешка в чужой игре, один неосторожный ход зазевавшегося гроссмейстера — и твоя партия закончена.

Наполеон в одиночку и строго в рамках поставленной задачи планирует ограбление Лувра, гуляет по берегам Сены, сливаясь с толпой туристов, и думает об Илье — неотступно, неизлечимо, навзрыд — как в непереведенных еще на английский стихах Пастернака.

— Я хотела связаться с ним, — сообщает Габи неделю спустя. — Уэверли предложил отправить запрос его начальству. Козел. Я сказала, что уйду. Он поулыбался и дал мне личный номер телефона.

— Чей? — бестолково переспрашивает Наполеон.

— Курякина. Его квартиры в Ленинграде.

— И что там, в квартире?

— То же, что у меня или у тебя, — Габи стреляет загадочной полупьяной улыбкой Мона Лизы из-под ресниц, выуживает из кармана обрывок тетрадного листа, бросает на стол и выходит из комнаты. Наполеон усаживается в кресло подле телефонного аппарата и добрых десять минут слушает длинные гудки в трубке.

 

В этом есть своя ирония, какая-то хитро вывернутая кармическая справедливость: мы все играем вслепую. Ползаем, упорно отказываясь открыть глаза, время от времени натыкаемся друг на друга, не в силах остановиться, не в состоянии удержать контакт. Стукаемся лбами, просим прощения, расходимся, осознаем важность встречи постфактум, кричим вдогонку, чтобы услышать в ответ лишь нестройный гомон толпы, неразличимой в самостоятельно провозглашенной тьме.

В Таллине вместо Ильи их ждет некто Максим Ситас. Местный, сотрудничает с КГБ, физическая подготовка, языки, опыт работы в полевых условиях. И стальные нервы: в ответ на фактически истерику Габи кагэбэшник спокойно информирует, что выполняет задание руководства, ничего не знает о судьбе коллеги и "попробуйте убедить свое начальство в целесообразности обратной ротации".

Габи таращится на него пару минут, а потом просто успокаивается. Как тогда в Берлине. Что? Как? Почему он? Ну ладно. Работаем. Наполеон с натянутой улыбкой жмет руку новому напарнику и тихо звереет от вымораживающей мозги дотошности, от манерной нарочитой медлительности и от неистребимого литовского акцента. И вечер за вечером как по расписанию медитирует под равнодушные гудки на линии.

— Я слушаю, — говорит Илья.

— Здравствуй, большевик.

Ответное молчание терпким винным послевкусием жжется на языке. И хочется сохранить его, разлить по бутылкам, чтобы неторопливо потягивать потом из хрустальных фужеров, провожая стремительные южные закаты. Чтобы смаковать мгновение, зависшее в полушаге от сути, не размениваясь на шипение в трубке и треск помех. Интересно, линию прослушивают?

— Ты сам потребовал перевода? — спрашивает Наполеон.

Илья фыркает, вкладывая в один короткий звук и насмешку, и усталость, и обиду, и, наверное, что-то еще, чему и определения-то нет.

— Скажи, большевик, ты задумывался над тем, насколько всем нам на войне не место? — в трубке  слышно невнятное шуршание, и почему-то отчетливо представляется, как Илья устраивается прямо на полу в пустой прихожей, привалившись спиной к тумбочке с телефоном. — Ты задумывался над тем, насколько наша работа обесценивает нас самих. Нас тасуют как карты в колоде, раскидывают по разным уголкам света, и день ото дня мы сами забываем себя, становимся себе же не нужны и для себя же бесполезны.

— Я не это имел в виду в Стамбуле, — мягко возражает Илья. Мимолетная лукавая ухмылка угадывается на том конце провода

— Я в курсе.

— Ты не прав, Наполеон, — Илья говорит медленно, с расстановкой, подбирая и взвешивая каждое слово, тщательно соизмеряя градус иронии, и в голову опять лезут запоздалые опасения по поводу нежелательных свидетелей беседы. — Ты ценен — не как вор, и не как разведчик, а просто как ты. Есть те, для кого ты ценнее... — пауза затягивается и затягивает, как пресловутый омут, где воды по колено, а под ней шкодливые обрусевшие дьяволята с хороводами, — ценнее многого. Я сказал это не ради какой-то реакции, а лишь потому, что ты должен знать.

"Я люблю тебя", — переводит себе Наполеон.

— Это все, — тихо говорит Илья, как будто подводя итог перед неизвестным соглядатаем, и вешает трубку.

Таллиннская операция длится и длится, то продвигаясь вперед на пару шагов, то Сизифовым камнем скатываясь к исходной точке. Габи имитирует приглашенного консультанта на заводе, носясь между цехами с бесконечной никому не нужной инспекцией. Максим бродит за ней докучливым помощником. Наполеон отвечает за прослушку, по полдня проводя в наушниках. Сидит, глядя в одну точку, впитывая монотонный гул и приглушенные разговоры, и убеждает себя, что в необжитой ленинградской квартире не было жучков, что звонок из Эстонии — не повод для проверки, и что Илья непременно выкрутится, выберется и догонит их — в обещанной Уэверли Греции.

 

Илья догоняет их в Португалии. Зануда-Максим, сухо попрощавшись и без каких-либо комментариев, остается Афинах. В самолете Габи спокойно спит, комично посапывая время от времени, и Наполеон иррационально злится на нее — за эхо собственной апатии и безразличия.

Илья стучится в дверь сразу после заселения в отель и, не дожидаясь ответа, осторожно заглядывает в номер. Улыбается где-то в глубине зрачков:

— Не знаешь, где гуляет Габи?

— Как тебе это удалось? — спрашивает Наполеон.

Илья безрадостно фыркает:

— Меня временно отзывали на другое задание. Теперь вернули в А.Н.К.Л. Как карты в колоде, тут ты верно подметил.

Отводит взгляд, задумчиво поджимая губы:

— У меня был долгий перелет, пойду отсыпаться, пока нас опять не перетасовали.

Коротко кивает и выходит, прикрыв за собой дверь. Не англичанин вроде, откуда дурная привычка обрывать разговор? Наполеон высовывается в коридор, тихо эйкает в задеревеневшую спину и, дождавшись реакции, небрежно сообщает:

— Ты можешь остаться тут.


End file.
